Glossary
The glossary is a list of terms used within the context of the game that may not be readily apparent in meaning to newer players, and their definitions. A Active Skill Active Skills can be activated by tapping a Character icon in battle. After performing an Active Skill, a number will appear on the Character's icon. This is the number of turns until the Skill can be used again. ※Some Characters have special visual effects when their Skills activate. Affinity Orbs There are five types of Affinity Orbs: Crimson, Emerald, Azure, Light, and Dark. Clearing Orbs of the same Affinity as the Characters in your Team will make them attack. The more Orbs you clear the more your ATK will increase. ※There is an upper limit to this increase. In addition there are also Omni Orbs, Skull Orbs, Recovery Orbs, and Beatdown Orbs. Affinity Orbs come in three sizes. The size determines the number of Marble strikes it takes to clear them. * Small: Clears in 1 Marble strike * Medium: Clears in 2 Marble strikes * Large: Clears in 3 Marble strikes The Marble will bounce off Medium and Large Affinity Orbs that are not cracked. Ex. The Marble will bounce the first time it strikes a Medium Orb, and break the Orb on the second strike. Orbs that are cracked but not cleared when the Marble stops moving will have no effect. All Clear Condition fulfilled by clearing all Affinity Orbs (including Skull Orbs and Recovery Orbs) from a Field. Achieving an All Clear will guarantee a Sync Strike. B Beatdown aka Special Attack, Kamikaze (Obsolete) Clearing Affinity Orbs that appear to shine will fill the Beatdown Gauge on the bottom right of the screen. When the Gauge is full, tap it to activate Beatdown. While Beatdown is active, the Marble will have increased Force. D DMG Wall A Gimmick, generally has an appearance like barbed wire. When the Marble strikes a DMG Wall, your Team will take damage. E Evolution See Evolution G Gimmick Anything that spawns on the Field besides Affinity Orbs is called a Gimmick. These include Road Blocks, HP Walls, DMG Walls, Poison Zones, Launch Arrows, and Speed Down Webs. H HP Wall A Gimmick. When the Marble strikes an HP Wall, it will recover Team HP. Unlike Recovery Orbs, HP Walls will not break. L Launch Arrow A Gimmick. When the Marble touches Launch Arrows, the Marble will shoot off in the direction the arrows point. Once Launch Arrows are used, they become inactive. Leader Skill When setting your Team, the left-most Character will become the Leader, and that Character alone will have an automatically activating Leader Skill in battle. Friends and Guests in your battle will also have Leader Skills available to them. You can check Friend Skills before battle. M Marble Can refer to either Ranpo's Marble, which can be Polished daily for Rewards, or the Marble used in Battle to clear Affinity Orbs. Marble Blast Tapping the screen while the Marble is in motion will cause the Marble to explode, clearing all Affinity Orbs in the blast radius. Marble Blast does not activate automatically. Once activated, the Marble will no longer move and the turn will end. Marble Effect Marble Effects such as increased size and Piercing do not stack. Selecting a Marble Effect will cancel the previous Effect selection. However, if the Leader Skill has a Marble Effect, it can stack with a Friend Skill. Marble Shining See Marble Polishing Mission Missions are set for every stage, and you will get Rewards upon clearing them. O Omni Orbs aka All-Attribute Omni Orbs contain all 5 Affinities. Clearing one will make all Characters attack. P Piercing aka Penetrating A Marble Effect. The Marble will break through Medium and Large Orbs without bouncing. Poison Zone A Gimmick. When the Marble moves through a Poison Zone, your Team will take damage. Power Up See Power Up R Recovery Orbs Clearing Recovery Orbs will regenerate HP. Road Block A Gimmick. Road Blocks will cause the Marble to bounce when it strikes them. They will break after a certain number of Marble strikes. S Skull Orbs When the Marble stops moving, any Skull Orbs left on the field will give enemies an ATK boost. Speed Down Web A Gimmick. When the Marble moves over a Speed Down Web, the Marble's speed will decrease. Sub Skill Sub-Skills activate automatically when you fulfil certain conditions. You can check the conditions for Sub-Skills by checking each Character's info. Some Characters have two Sub-Skills. Sync Strike aka Synchronized Strike, Follow-up attack If you clear enough Affinity Orbs, your Team will perform an additional strike against enemies after all of their individual attacks have been performed. Achieving an All Clear will guarantee a Sync Strike.